1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adhesive application device with suspended and free floating adhesive rollers that are positioned on a support plate. Together with a housing placed on the plate, the rollers form an adhesive chamber. The support plate is positioned laterally from the adhesive rollers around a vertical shaft that can be swung in a machine frame.
2. Description of Related Art
An adhesive application device of this kind is known, for example, from DE-195 32 582.6. Typically, known adhesive application devices can be swung out in order to make accessibility easier. However, such devices must be taken apart in a complicated and laborious way for cleaning purposes.